South Park Yaoi One Shots
by yaoitrash1124
Summary: I do cute/sad one shots from each couples POV. I also do requests all I need is Ship, Song, Sad/ Happy.
1. Creek (Craigs cute story)

**(ok so when I wrote these I listened to a song for inspiration so I will put a song you should listen to is possible while you read.)**

 **Craig's cute story: ((Ed Sheeran- kiss me))**

Craig and Tweek haven't been spending much time together because of school and family matters. Craig asked his dad if he could barrow his car over Spring Break. He was forced to tell his dad he was gay and after what felt like hours of arguing he got him to agree. He called Tweek, telling him to pack a bag before hanging up. Craig got on his laptop and downloaded some songs and movies. He was going to take Tweek camping so they could have some alone time. So the next morning he loads up his dad's SUV and goes to Tweek's. He was about to get out when the boy he was waiting for walks out. He had on his usual clothes but had Craig's hat on. (he had left it at his house.) Once in, he kissed the blonde's cheek and started to drive.

"Where are we going?" Tweek asked. Craig just smiled.

"Don't worry about it." He says and turns on the radio. They drove for about an hour before Craig stopped. Tweek was curled up in the passenger seat, fast asleep so he just crawled in the back, bringing Tweek with him. Craig had gotten them both up early so before doing anything else, they spent an hour taking a nap in the back seat. Craig was the first to wake up and set up the tent. He didn't hear his beau get out so when he hugs him from behind, the raven jumps, but then smiles.

"I need to start a fire really quick, ok?" Craig tells him as he nods and lets go. Craig quickly grabs some sticks and pulls his lighter out. He had quit smoking for the blonde but still kept his favorite lighter. Craig hands his iPod to tweek.

"You can pick what we listen to." Tweek smiles and scrolls through it. Guitar music plays, and they both smile, recognizing the song.

"D-dance with me?" the twitchy blonde asked nervously. Craig smiles and puts his hands on tweeks hips and Tweek's arms rest on Craig's shoulders.

 _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

 _And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

 _Settle down with me_

 _And I'll be your safety_

 _You'll be my lady_

 _I was made to keep your body warm_

 _But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

Craig listened to the slow love song as they slowly dance. He leaned down and kissed him gently. Even after the song ended the two still dance slowly. Craig resting his forehead on Tweek staring into his emerald eyes.

"I love you…." Tweek mumbled for the first time. Then suddenly jerked his head up to see Craig beaming.

"Well lucky for you, I love you too."


	2. Creek (Tweeks cute story)

**Tweeks cute story: ((Holding Out For A Hero-Ella Mae Brown))**

 **AN: this is before they were dating.**

Tweeks feet pound against the sidewalk as he ran. His lip was dripping blood as he ran. Before Eric was with Kyle he was worse then ever and currently chasing Tweek home. The blonde boy was a little faster but not much. Eric had grabbed the hem of his shirt making tweek stumble. He lands hard and roll over to see Eric above him. He quickly covers his face to protect him self. He waits and heard a punch… but he hadn't been hit. He moved his arms and saw Eric holding his nose on the ground. Tweeks green eyes then shift to see Craig standing near him. Craig his best friend had saved to him. Now that he was safe he realized just how much his lip fucking hurt. Craig leans down and picks tweek up.

"ill carry you home tweek." He mumbled and starts walking. Tweek curls up in his arms and buried his face in his chest. His body shook gently. Tweek had liked Craig he had for a while but was to scared to tell him… Just the though of it makes Tweek twitch. Craig thinking, he was scared just pulled him close. This was heaven and hell to the blonde. Craig carried him up stairs and sets tweek on his bed.

"Sit tight I'll be right back to check on your lip." Craig says and walks to tweeks bathroom and comes back with a wet rag. He sits next to him and gently cleans up the crimson blood coming from his lip, some of it had already started to dry. Craig looks up at him with soft eyes he only ever looked at tweek with.

"How long has this been happening?" Craig asked softly.

"About a week…" He mumbled looking down. Craig sighs and hugs him tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me Tweek?" Craig asked looking into his emerald.

"Because I didn't want you to worry or get hurt..." Tweek blushed a soft pink when Craig reached up and cups his cheek causing the blonde to become more nervous.

"you're my favorite thing to worry about Tweek… and I would fight anyone to protect you.." He mumbled pulling Tweek into his lap. Tweek looks up at him. Craig leans down and pressed his soft lips against his forehead.

"tweek I like you… as more then a friend... I understand thought that you prob-" Tweek had leaned up and kissed him cutting Craig off. He had been dreaming of those words.


	3. Stenny (Stan Cute Story)

**Stan's cute story ((We Are Young- Fun)) [also before they are together]**

It was Friday night a few weeks after him and Wendy broke up and Token was having a big party. He almost didn't go because token was dating Wendy but he did because his friends were. He walks in and looks around. The first thing he was Kenny. The blonde male had his parka off which was rare then, he was also in black jeans that hung low on his hips. Kenny had one arm on the wall talking to Butters. Butters must have noticed Stan staring because Kenny stops and looks over. Kenny gave on of those smiles that just makes your heart melt and beat so faster. Stan felt sick to his stomach, he hadn't felt this since he first started to like Wendy. He waved slightly before walking to the kitchen. He saw Clyde looking miserable watching Wendy and Token. Stan looks at him.

"They wont last." Stan tells him reassuringly. Clyde nods slightly and looks at Stan.

"Are you going to try to get back with Wendy?" Clyde asked walking to a cabinet and grabbing two shot glasses. Stan shook his head.

"No I think I like someone else…"

"who?" He asked pouring them both a shot.

"Not telling." Stan says picking up his shot.

"Lets have a contest. If I win you tell me. If you win I will tell Token I like him. Deal?" Clyde asked carrying his shot and the bottle out to the party so people could watch.

"Deal." Stan says and follows. People gather around to watch them. Kenny stayed on the wall watching Stan. People where cheering them on.

"Go Stan!" Kenny calls getting his attention. Stan blushed lightly and keeps going. He was nervous to embarrass himself in front of Kenny.

it was about five minutes into it when Stan falls over laughing. He was definitely drunk. Kenny walks over to him laughing softly.

"Come on champ I'll take you home." Kenny says picking him up like he weighted nothing. Kenny had gotten strong from the working hard jobs over the summers for money to get out of this shit hole.

"Ohhh Kenny's strong." He slurred making Kenny laugh and start walking home. Kenny brought Stan up to his room and lays him in bed. Stan looks up at Kenny.

"My super heroooo bringgg me homeee AND YOU'RE NOT BEING ALL WHOREY AND TRYING TO GET IN MY PANTS! IM SO PROUD OF YOU KENNNYYYY!" Stan says pulling him down on top of him. Kenny rolls his eyes. He looks down at Stan knowing he wouldn't remember he leans down and kissed the raven haired male. Stan kisses back gladly wraping his arms around Kenny's neck. Stan tasted strongly of beer but Kenny didn't care, he finally got a kiss. Kenny pulls away but Stan pulls him back down. "Don't leaveee I want cuddleeez. With a Z." Kenny laughs and rolls his eyes.

"You are so wasted dude." Kenny says and lays with Stan. He fell asleep thinking about the kiss. Stan cuddles into the taller males chest thinking he was warm. He slept better then he had in a very long time.


	4. Stoney (Kennys Cute Story)

**Kenny's cute story ((super love- Shane Dawson))**

Kenny was running around in his mysterion costume. Something his boyfriend Stan didn't need to know he did, that was until he thought Stan needed a hero. He knew Stan parents were fighting a lot more lately so he went over and climbs up to his window. He saw his beautiful boyfriend laying on his bed almost in tears. Kenny knocks on the window and Stan jumps looking over. He saw mysterion, Kenny had never told them he was mysterion so this was a shock.

"What the hell?! Your still around!?" Stan asked not knowing it was Kenny. Kenny nods.

"Come on Stan I'm taking you somewhere." He says making his voice deeper. Stan slowly gets up unsure.

"I don't think I should... I don't know y- "

"Stan just get your ass over here." Kenny says trying to get him to listen.

Stan walks over and Kenny picks him up jumping down to the ground causing Stan to gasp and clutch onto him. Kenny takes off into the night with Stan still holding him. On a building towards the edge of town he climbs a fire escape. On top of the roof was a picnic. Kenny had never really been a romantic but the look on Stans face was so worth this. Even if Stan didn't know it was Kenny he knew he was grateful beyond belief that someone went threw so much trouble just for him. Kenny pulls Stan to him. The raven looks up at him and blushed. As soon as he looked into those deep blue eyes who knew who it was. Stan wanted Kenny to admit thought that he was really out here in his silly custom just for him.

"Who are you?" Stan mutter reaching up to move to make but Kenny grabs his hand. He wasn't ready to tell Stan yet and didn't know he knew.

"I'm Mysterion, your hero Stan." Kenny says still in his deep voice. Stan roll his eyes smiling.

"I should probably go I'm sure my boyfriend wouldn't like me out here with a hero." Stan says watching his eyes. A smirk tugs at Kenny's lips.

"I'm sure he is fine with it Stan." He mumbled and pulls him to the picnic. Stan sits as he watched Kenny. Kenny's movements were carful so Stan wouldn't find out yet. Stan gets an idea.

"so Eric called you a whore today." Stan says catching Kenny by surprise.

"I'm going to kill that fat ass." Kenny says in his regular voice then looks at Stan. "Ass hole." Kenny says and pulls Stan into his lap. "yes its me…how'd you know?"

Stan smiles. "By your eyes. Kenny I've stared at them long enough to recognize them." He says leaning forward and kissed him. Kenny smiles and kisses back. He pulls back and pulls off his hood so Stan could see him. The raven smiles and nuzzles into him. "Thank you Mysterion." He says softly and pulls back.

Stan makes them both a plate and they eat silently watching the sky. Stan saw a shooting star and closed his eyes scrunching up his nose causing Kenny to laugh and close his eyes making a wish as well. Stan wished for things to always be like this. Kenny wished to stopped being called a whore…. Just kidding. He wished to always be the man Stan needed him to be. It had been a few more hours before Stan had fallen asleep and Kenny carried the sleeping boy to his house so Stan could get time away from home. He lays in bed with him and falls asleep as well.


	5. Kyman (Kyles cute story)

(( **Kyles cute story)) ((Rascal Flatts-bless the broken road))**

Kyle was walking towards Eric's house. It was the middle of the night but he figured his boyfriend would be up. His bare feet on the cold side walk. He was only in pajama pants and his coat. His mom had found out who he was dating and kicked him out for the night. He tried to stay out of the snow and tossed a rock at his window. It took 10 agonizing seconds before Eric's face appeared in the window. He pushed it open.

"Ky? What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"M-my mom kicked me out for the night. Can I come in?" Kyle stutters because of the cold. Eric nods and runs downstairs opening the door. Kyle runs down the path to his door and inside. Eric quickly throws his arms around Kyle who snuggles into the warmth of his boyfriends chest.

"Why did she kick you out?" Eric asked softly. Kyle sighs softly.

"She found out we are dating... she doesn't understand how happy you make me." He says and holds him tightly. Eric picks him up carrying him up to his room.

"She hates me that much?" Eric asked and Kyle nods. Eric sighs and kissed the top of Kyles head. "I remember when you told me you came out to her. We should go back out to the forest again." He says trying to make Kyle feel bad. Kyle nods and takes off his coat.

"Can I barrow a shirt to sleep in? I couldn't grab one before she kicked me out." Kyle asked and sits on his bed. Eric nods and tossed him his football jersey. Kyle smiles and pulls it on and lays down. Eric walks over and lays with him wrapping his arms around Kyle.

"Kyle?" Eric asked softly. Kyle hums a response closing his eyes. "I love you." Eric says softly and kissed his forehead. "I love you a lot and I'm sorry your mom kicked you out because of me, but I glad your with even after all of that and that you are willing to stand by me and be mine. But most of all I love you and I love everything about you, you're the best thing that is ever happened to me. And I bless this god damn broken road called life that brought me to be here in your arms." Eric says and Kyle opens his eyes looking up at him.

"Eric… that was… that was so sweet." He says and hugs him tightly almost crying. No one had ever said anything so sweet to him. He felt loved and safe now. He knew as long as he had Eric he was ok. He pulls back and looks up at him before kissing him deeply. He pressed his thin body against his. To Eric Kyle was so fragile. As if made of glass or ice. He was always so scared that if he touched him he would shatter into a million pieces. He pulls away and looks up at Eric. Eric smiles and cups his cheek. "get some sleep ky." He mutters and Kyle nods falling asleep cuddling into his arms. Eric smiles holding him tightly before falling asleep. Kyle sleeps not caring about anything else but the male holding him. His Eric.

 **AN; So those are the cute stories. Tell me which was your favorite and should I do fight stories or sad ones?**


End file.
